1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled platform braking devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheeled platform braking device for removably positioning on and retrofitting to wheeled platforms, and in particular, mechanic creepers that are used for supporting a mechanic in a wheeled manner so that a mechanic may easily move beneath a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheeled platform braking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,126 describes a jack device that is attachable to frame of a carts and the like so that the bottom of the jack may abut a ground surface so that the cart is not easily moveable. Another type of wheeled platform braking device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,879 which has a particular construction well suited for large wheeled tool carts and which is well designed for being actuated by foot. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,693 that utilizes an actuator positioned on a creeper adjacent to a headrest so that the user of the device may more efficiently engage it.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a brake device that is retrofittable to mechanic creepers and can be selectively positioned on the creeper so that the user of the device can place the brakes where they are most easily reached.